


Not Hiding Anymore

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Office Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Loki and you have decided to be more open with your relationship.





	Not Hiding Anymore

“(Y/N) Where are you?” Loki called out. Walking through the hanger, he had received a text from you to meet him there and that it was urgent. As far as Loki knew, there was no mission coming up, so he wasn’t for sure why he would need to be here, but here he was.

Walking up to the Quinjet, Loki saw that the bay door was open.

“I’m in here Loki” You called out.

Walking inside, Loki expected to find you. He didn’t expect you find you dressed in black and green lace lingerie and heels. Stunned for a moment but quickly regaining his composure, Loki quickly realized what you had in mind.

“You want someone to walk in on us, don’t you?” He said smirking.

“I admit, the idea is rather hot”

“You enjoyed being caught in the elevator didn’t you, you little minx.”

“Maybe a little. But that’s the past. Since they know about us now, I don’t see a reason to hide it anymore.”

Loki had to admit that you had a valid point. After the whole elevator incident, the two of you quit trying to sneak around the rest of the team. As much as it had been titillating to meet in secret, it was far better getting to be open with your lover and now was another chance to do so.

“Still are you sure the Quinjet is the best place for this?” Loki remarked curiously.

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t, but you can’t tell me that you haven’t thought about fucking me back here.” You asked teasing him, holding yours arms out.

Taking the hint, with an evil smirk, Loki waved his hand and soon your clothes began removing themselves. With another wave, he conjured up a blanket for the two of you to lay on. Making his own clothes disappear, he ran over to you and all but pinned you to the floor, quickly entering you, making you scream loudly.

After a few moments, he flipped you over and pulling you back against him, he quickly began fucking you as hard as he could, making sure to spank that luscious ass of yours as he did so. Keeping one hand on your hips, he let the other one travel up your back and reaching the back of your neck, knowing you enjoyed it, gripped it lightly. Enough to have an effect but nowhere near enough to harm you in any way.

Feeling you become even wetter at his touch, Loki began to lose his concentration. Doing all he could to re-focus, he slowed down a bit and considered what he could do next that would keep things pleasurable for you, but wouldn’t end things too quickly.

Remembering something he once saw in a book of yours, he flipped you over and wrapped one leg around his waist and brought the other up near his head. Keeping the same rhythm, Loki held onto your hips and delighted at the sight of you arching your back and gripping the blanket.

As wondrous as he felt, you felt that something else was needed to making things more interesting. Taking a hand and reaching below, you found your clit and began rubbing it along with Loki’s movements.

Any effort made by Loki to make things last longer quickly went out the window. Between your moaning and whimpering, the sight of you pleasuring yourself and your dripping wet center, Loki gave up complete control. Taking your other leg and wrapping it around him, he laid his palms flat on the ground and went at you as hard as he could.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum” You whimpered as you felt your body start to shake uncontrollably. Bringing his face down to yours, Loki commanded “Cum for me. Now” And mere moments later, you came all over him, just as he emptied himself into you. With Loki passing out on top of you, you could feel nothing and you had no cares in the world.

As the two of you lay there, one of the ground crew walked up to the Quinjet carefully, having heard the noises. Taking a quick peek inside, all he could think to himself was “I’ll come back to this one later.” And walked off.


End file.
